The invention relates to a device for turning a sheet with a simultaneous change in the conveying direction. Devices of this type are needed in case sheets or forms are transferred from a processing station, for example a printer or a copier, to a conveyor chain in order to be carried by the latter past further handling or processing stations, or to be composed, with additional sheets and forms, into a set of sheets or a set of forms.
A high operating speed is desirable when handling and processing sheets and forms, e.g. in mail processing machines. Disturbances, paper jams, and the like must be avoided since they can trigger a standstill of the entire facility and can lead to the destruction of documents which has grave consequences, for example, when processing bank mail.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to design a device for turning a sheet with a simultaneous change in conveying direction in such a way that a continuous flow of the sheets to be handled is ensured with a high operating speed, and breakdowns are avoided.
This object has been attained according to the invention by providing that the sheet is transported by means of a driving roller arrangement into an inlet slot defined by guide walls. The inlet slot meets a diagonally-extending bending slot, the axis of curvature of which is oriented substantially in parallel to the plane of the sheet and at an angle of preferably 45 degrees with respect to the leading sheet edge. The bending slot terminates in an outlet slot wherein outlet drive means are provided at least for seizing the sheet corner first entering the outlet slot. The outlet slot is located in a plane that is substantially parallel to the plane of the inlet slot, but spaced therefrom.
A multiple juxtaposition of devices of the type briefly described above makes it possible to turn a single sheet and discharge it with an altered conveying direction. It also permits independent processing of a plurality of sheets or form sections, (transported lying side-by-side in a plane) simultaneously with the turning step and the change in conveying direction. In this manner, after individual processing it is possible to correlate individual sheets or form sections, into separate sheet stacks or sets of forms.